


The true adventure

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine had always been an adventurer





	The true adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed
> 
> 100 words drabble

Gwaine had always been an adventurer. Going from village to village, helping damsels in distress, achieving quests…

When he had settled in Camelot, Gwaine still had his share of adventures, keeping the Princess and the realm safe. In the past few years, he had slayed more monsters and killed more bandits than he had ever dreamed of.

The true adventure, the most thrilling one, had happened without combats. It had led Gwaine there, lying in bed next to Merlin and watching him sleep and gently stroking his belly.

“You, my little one, will be the greatest adventure of my life.”


End file.
